


Whipped

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Romance, First Time Bottoming, Hardcore, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: Sicheng knew what taeyong wanted. Taeyong wants Sicheng. But Sicheng knows Taeyong was just having him for fun while Sicheng seriously likes him. Taeyong is wild but can Sicheng tame him?*An AU where Sicheng is a law student and Taeyong is a dancer/stripper.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a prompt from my friend who made a deal with me to write a stripper au. But I believe her fic is way better than this so, TO MY FRIEND: I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY THIS EVEN IF IT’S MEH XD

 

 

 

 

Sicheng groaned in protest when he felt the whack on his behind. His angelic face burrowed deeper into the pillow, ruffling his rust colored hair even more. He squeezed his almond eyes shut tightly and his full pouting lips in a thin line, etching the dimples dotting the corners of his mouth. He would rather sulk and wither till he died on his soft bed before his friend Yuta could drag him out of it.

“Hey, get up! I’m not about to let you rot in here. School is over and I’m not about to waste spring break with you dying on me from heartache.”

“Go away. I’m staying in bed till I decompose and putrefy,” Sicheng complained from under the covers that buried him.

“Oh no you don’t. Get...up!” Yuta pulled at Sicheng’s legs till they were hanging over the edge of the bed and Sicheng was all bundled up underneath the blankets and quilt. “You’re coming with me and that’s final.”

“I’d rather eat dirt than go with you to a club ogling at strippers while they gyrate and thrust their hips at our faces. Besides, isn’t it demoralizing for law students to go to gay bars?”

“No, we’re calling it research. Really, moping and sulking won’t bring back your ex-fiance. He cheated on you, that prick,” Yuta said, squinting his crinkly eyes and shaking his dark brown hair.

Yuta was right of course. His ex-fiance dumped him through SNS after Sicheng found out he was cheating on him.

“I’m still not going,” Sicheng protested as he wrestled with the bed covers to glare at Yuta. “I’ll just watch dramas in Netflix and stuff myself with ice cream. You go ahead with Ten.”

Sicheng had to take back what he said later on as Yuta and Ten dragged him into the strip club. The interior was dimmed, with a haze of smoke from cigarettes hanging in the air and spotlights directed at the small stage with a short extension jutting out towards the tables crowding around it.The place was dingy to say the least. Sicheng shuddered when he saw a small cockroach crawling up the wall painted black near their booth. Apparently it was the VIP section.

“Cozy place,” Sicheng said sarcastically.

“It’s not the place we’re after,” Ten said mystically, touching his pert nose to hide his leering. “And we’ve arrived just in time to watch him.”

Their conversation was momentarily halted when their drinks were served. At Yuta’s protest, Sicheng ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. “I don’t want you drunk and bawling all over me later.”

“He won’t once he sees the dancer,” Ten said with a sly smile.

“You mean stripper,” Sicheng tried to correct.

“He doesn’t really strip down all the way, sadly. Taeyong is more of an entertainer than a stripper,” Ten supplied. “And he’s verry HOT.”

Yuta laughed and said, “you might even want to keep coming back once you see him, Sicheng.”

“I can’t imagine,” Sicheng said sarcastically. “How disappointing I won’t be getting a lap dance.”

“Who knows, we might convince him,” Yuta said hopefully.

“I don’t think I’ll enjoy it though,” Sicheng said glumly.

Yuta and Ten shared knowing smiles as the lights dimmed leaving the small club almost completely dark. The music of Charlie Puth’s “Attention” began playing. When the single spotlight blinked on it was directed at the middle of the small stage and it illuminated around a very attractive male, enveloping him in the warm yellow light. He was relatively tall, with a lithe body and long shapely legs. He was wearing a white tank top tucked into very tight white jeans that left little to the imagination held up by black suspenders. His black boots and fedora hat completed the outfit. His face though was not something you can miss. Taeyong had beautiful dark piercing eyes and full brows mysteriously gazing through his ridiculously pink hair. His aquiline nose and lips that formed slightly like a heart were pleasing to the eyes, including his prominent jawline. This man looked as if he was perfectly chiseled from marble by a very talented sculptor. 

Sicheng had to agree with Ten that he was ‘hot’ as Sicheng watched this Taeyong move his body to the music. His hip thrusts and body rolls were accompanied by seductive glances and licking of his lips, not to mention the crotch grabbing and sliding of his hands over his lithe form. Judging by the reactions of men and women hooting and screaming his name, Sicheng knew he was popular in this club.

As the song transitioned into the next one, “Wait”, Taeyong began to play with his suspenders as he moved closer to the crowd. His movements became more erotic, playing on the audiences’ appeal by his raunchy gyrating and lunging of his hips. His hands always accentuating his limber body and his crotch. Taeyong leapt and landing on his knee then started gyrating and thrusting his hips lasciviously. While Taeyong was dancing he caught Sicheng’s supposed blank stare and the former smiled wickedly, crawling on all fours then sliding on the floor and mimicking the sexual act. Sicheng thought he would hyperventilate right there but he kept his cool facade and lowered his gaze.

The crowd was getting more wild, especially when he took off his suspenders and started teasing everyone by showing off some abdominal skin by lifting up his top. By the time the song “Fetish” played, Taeyong was half naked and showing off his smooth angular body.

All the while, Sicheng tried his best to look indifferent and bored. But in reality, his heart was racing and he felt flush. Even more so when their eyes met from across the room. Sicheng’s heart flipped over when Taeyong licked his lower lip seductively or rather lewdly.

“Oh...my...God,” Ten said, laughing as he clapped his hand over his mouth after adding, “he’s looking at us. Is he...I think he likes someone here.”

“Definitely,” added Yuta. “I was right in dragging your ass here Sicheng.”

“It’s dark, how can you two be so sure,” Sicheng said in denial and broke off from Taeyong’s gaze, reaching nervously for his drink and sipped to hide his embarrassment. He glanced surreptitiously at Taeyong who was now on his knees, seductively sliding them apart and bringing them back together in tune to the music as he slid his hands between his legs. All the while he was staring openly at Sicheng, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. A few women at the front kept looking behind them to see who held Taeyong’s gaze and the whispered at one another.

Sicheng could feel his blood starting to boil. Partly from the alcohol and the greater part from watching Taeyong. He couldn’t deny he felt aroused by Taeyong’s movements. He suddenly felt hot, stuffy and uncomfortable in the groin so he excused himself and rushed to the toilet just as the music stopped and the lights dimmed, ignoring his friends’ teasing. He had to apologize several times for bumping into chairs or knees as he made his way through the tables before he finally reached a short hallway with a narrow door at the end of it.

It was dark and he had to grope at the door handle. Sicheng frowned as he stopped midway at the threshold. It wasn’t the toilet that greeted him but a small dimly lit room with a long L-shaped couch  and a low coffee table in front of it. There was a small bar to the left and a television mounted on the wall and another door at the far side that had a sign that read “Private”.

“Great Sicheng. You’re not that drunk to be lost going to the toilet,” grumbled Sicheng. He turned to make his way back but almost doubled back as he slammed into a sleek and naked chest. Sicheng felt faint when he saw who it’s owner was.

Taeyong smiled mischievously as he gazed through his lashes at Sicheng. “You’re definitely lost, kitten.”

Sicheng gulped at the closeness of Taeyong’s face to his. Taeyong was even more good-looking up close. Sicheng took an apprehensive step back. Taeyong seemed to be enjoying studying Sicheng’s flustered appearance and flushed face as he leaned casually by the door frame, thumbs tucked into his tight waistband, blocking Sicheng’s way. Sicheng blinked and said apologetically, “I’m sorry, I thought this was the men’s room.”

Taeyong smirked and said, “If you plan to go now, you’re about 10th in line. Since you’re here might as well use mine.”

Taeyong inched forward while Sicheng took another step back. Sicheng could hardly breathe when Taeyong let his gaze travel from Sicheng’s face down to his groin , where Taeyong openly stared and grinned at the sight of the growing bulge through the light blue denims. Sicheng felt his cheeks burn but pretended not to care.  Taeyong shut the door behind him and motioned his head for Sicheng to follow him. For the life of him, Sicheng couldn’t explain why he did follow but he was at Taeyong’s heels. Tiny beads of sweat formed above his lips as he gazed at Taeyong’s muscular lean back. He had the inexplicable urge to drag his nails on it’s smooth length. Sicheng gulped at the thought. He really must be tipsy.

Taeyong led Sicheng through the room that had “Private” on it. Apparently it was a narrow room, where a dressing table with a large mirror, a rack where presumably Taeyong’s outfits were hung, a small fridge and a black leather couch were all backed up against the wall.

Taeyong pointed at another narrow door at one end of the room. Sicheng nodded his thanks and entered the tiny restroom that had a shower. He opened the tap and stared back at his reflection. He was red from the neck up, not the blushing enticing type but the embarrassing one. He wet his face and groaned as the thought of Taeyong’s sensual movements flashed before his eyes. The fact that he was just outside made it worse. He was undeniably attracted and aroused. He could feel his bulge steadily growing even further and he cursed himself. Why did he have to be in this awkward situation, blaming fate he shook his head as he dried himself up with rough tissue paper. He untucked his black tee to partly cover his semi-hard organ and took deep breaths. He can do this. He’ll stay calm, thank Taeyong and be on his way. Feeling more confident, he opened the door to find himself face to face with Taeyong once more. Thankfully he was wearing a black tank top now and black jeans. His languid smile made Sicheng’s heart jump and more so seeing Taeyong’s gaze fixed on his lips.

“Uh...th-thanks for the...” Sicheng faltered as he pointed behind him with his thumb. He seemed to have forgotten his usually vast vocabulary.

“You know, I can’t let you leave this room without a lap dance,” Taeyong said, his husky voice sent shivers down Sicheng’s spine.

“I... sorry?”

“This room is for a private session. The club’s manager saw you enter and told me do the session for you. So you have no choice but do the 100 dollar session. Otherwise, I’ll be the one to pay the manager and loose tonight’s earnings,” Taeyong explained and ending it with a lopsided grin.

“Oh.” Sicheng started to dig out his wallet but Taeyong grabbed his wrist to stop him. His touch lingered on Sicheng’s skin.

“It’ll be included in your bill.”

“Oh.”

Taeyong sniggered. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Oh...n-no,” Sicheng flustered, feeling stupid and silly in front of this beguiling creature. “Then...then I’ll just leave. Thank you. Sorry for the bother.”

Sicheng started to leave but Taeyong won’t budge to let him through.

“If you leave now, they’ll think I didn’t do my job. The manager won’t like it and I might have to find a new one.”

“Oh.”

Taeyong laughed and held his arm, leading him to the couch. Sicheng obliged while he felt tiny electric shots down his spine, cursing himself for feeling excitement just by the touch of Taeyong on his arm.

“Just have a couple of beers with me,” Taeyong said as he bent down to grab some beer from the fridge. “May as well utilize the time while you’re here, right?”

Sicheng tried to calm his nerves as he sat stiffly on the edge of the couch. He took the beer Taeyong offered after thanking him and took a swig from the bottle after opening it. Taeyong sat beside him and drank from the bottle himself.

“So kitten, what’s your name?”

“S-Sicheng.”

“Pretty name for a pretty boy,” Taeyong said teasingly, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“Th-thanks, I guess,” Sicheng smiled and looked up shyly at Taeyong who was studying him openly.

“I’m Taeyong,” he said. “You really are very pretty.”

Their eyes held for a moment. Electricity crackling in the air. Sicheng had never felt this attraction from anyone and it seemed to be frying his brain. Sicheng blinked and broke off from Taeyong’s scrutiny who  looked amused at Sicheng being frazzled. He smiled before he took a chug of beer.

Sicheng had to stop himself from watching Taeyong’s throat while he drank. The act made him swallow edgily and pulled his gaze away from the tantalizing sight. He cursed himself at thinking Taeyong’s lips on the bottle and licking his lips after the gulp reminded Sicheng of something... _intimate_. He could feel himself harden even more while being ashamed of his own lewd thoughts. Sicheng leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees to hide his discomfort.

Sicheng held his breath when Taeyong slid closer and leaned over to take a whiff of Sicheng, his nose almost nuzzling his hair at the back of his ear. Sicheng shuddered when Taeyong whispered in his ear, “you might have to do something about that boner of yours. I can help if you want.”

Sicheng’s cheeks bloomed a hot red. “I...I really should go. Th-thanks for...the beer.”

Sicheng set down his beer bottle and motioned to leave, but Taeyong’s hand held his wrist. Sicheng’s heart started pounding.

“Thirty minutes is the session. You’ve only been here for less than 10. My manager won’t like it.”

Sicheng was in a pickle. He really wanted to leave and be away from this enticing and seductive creature. Yet he had to stay longer? Sicheng sighed and pushed himself back on the couch, leaning and slumping dejectedly.

“Fine. 20 more minutes then.”

“Do you want me to dance for you?”

“I... no, it’s f-fine,” Sicheng found his voice. He was feeling awkward and frustrated in this situation. How did he end up in it anyway? With his own stupidity getting lost.

“Relax kitten,” Taeyong purring and still calling Sicheng ‘kitten’ despite knowing his name. It was awfully unnerving for Sicheng.

Taeyong took the remote control for the audio system and turned it on. The song “Confidently Lost” played, Sabrina Claudio’s voice cooing seductively to the slow beat. Sicheng swallowed. It was like a make-out song. Taeyong got off the couch, stood in front of Sicheng and started to dance to the music. Moving his body to the beat. Sicheng forgot to breath as he looked up at Taeyong, hips moving convolutedly right before his face. He turned beet red and lowered his eyes.

Sicheng gasped as Taeyong straddled him and encased Sicheng by holding the couch’s backrest whilst continuing his gyrating and bending backwards exposing the lines of his neck and jaw. Daring to look at Taeyong, Sicheng thought it safer to look at his eyes instead. It was a mistake. Taeyong held his gaze blatantly expressing lust.

Sicheng could feel his chest tighten when Taeyong slowly brought his head down and lazily licked the the corner of his lips. He could feel Taeyong’s warm breath on his mouth. Sicheng tried to break away from Taeyong’s eye-contact but for the life of him, he couldn’t. He shivered as the tip of Taeyong’s tongue traced the edges of his lips but never the lips itself. His breath became laborious, forcing him to part his mouth. Taeyong teased him even more by hovering his mouth over Sicheng’s with his breath caressing his lips. Their mouths were so painfully close to each other, their breaths combining, yet never touching. Sicheng felt his erection fully now as Taeyong lightly pressed his crotch against his. Sicheng gasped at his discovery that Taeyong also had the beginnings of a hard-on. Sicheng’s eyes widened in surprise.

Taeyong smirked. As soon as the song was over, Taeyong got off of Sicheng and slid beside him. He whispered in Sicheng’s ear, “are you so surprised that i find you attractive too? You look delicious enough to be one hell of a fuck. I think we really need to do something about it.”

“What?” Sicheng sputtered.

Taeyong held Sicheng’s eyes for a moment, still sharing the same emotion from the shiny eyes...the raw desire that Sicheng also felt. The lust inside him was brewing in the pit of his core, calling for it to be satiated. Sicheng swallowed.

Taeyong suddenly stood up and walked out of the room after saying suggestively, “you can go now, kitten. If you want to relieve yourself, you know where the bathroom is.” Sicheng gaped at Taeyong’s back as he shut the door behind him.

It took a moment before Sicheng could catch his breath and collect himself. Taeyong was one roller coaster ride of a man. He was seductive yet cynical. Hot and yet with a blink of an eye, cold. Sicheng took a swig of beer and thought how he found Taeyong so attractive. The dance? Perhaps. But there was something else that pulled him towards Taeyong. His suave and cynicism? Definitely his good looks. Who could explain physical attraction anyway. Besides, Taeyong seemed like a player. He was, of course a dancer at a club. He needed to be. Sicheng chugged the remaining beer and headed back to their table in a daze.

Sicheng maneuvered through the maze of tables and knees and feet. When he finally reached their table he slumped into the faux leather couch and gasped as he saw Taeyong sitting across him between Ten and Yuta. They seemed to be discussing something of import and when Taeyong nodded, Ten did a high-five with Yuta who was grinning from ear to ear. The three of them continued to huddle and laughed in between their exchanges.

Sicheng blinked at them. Had he died somehow and become a ghost? Shaking his head he reached for his Long Island Iced Tea and sipped on it. It had gotten a little warm but it hit Sicheng, the alcohol making him feel just a tad woozy. He placed the glass back on the table and leaned back with a sigh. Something isn’t right here, he thought as he watched the threesome’s amiable conversation. His senses were slightly dulled when he realized he finished his drink.

Sicheng felt just buzzed enough not to care anymore. His gaze wandered to the stage where another male stripper was commanding it. He wasn’t as handsome as Taeyong, but he had a muscular build with only a g-string on. Sicheng couldn’t help but admire the glistening body. The stripper caught his eye and smiled. Sicheng smiled back. He failed to notice Taeyong watching him intently.

Sicheng’s friends only seemed to have noticed him then and they grinned at him.

“Sicheng honey, you okay?” Ten asked.

Sicheng just nodded. He definitely was buzzed but not completely drunk. His eyes fell on Taeyong and the latter was still watching him openly and Sicheng couldn’t really read his thoughts.

Ten whispered something to Yuta and the latter called for a waiter, signaling to get the bill. Taeyong stood up after saying his almost indifferent goodbyes and headed for the door. Sicheng watched him with amazement. That man needs two bodies for two different personalities, he thought.

“Sicheng darling, Yuta and I are leaving now.”

“We’re leaving? Alright.”

“I said, _we_ are leaving...but you...”

“Yes, _we_ are leaving,” Yuta interrupted and glared at Ten who became a little miffed.

Once outside they waited for valet to bring Yuta’s car around front. Sicheng glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of Taeyong’s whereabouts. He must have gone home, thought Sicheng. He cursed himself for wanting to see Taeyong at least once more. He wasn’t about to admit he liked Taeyong that much in such a short period of time.

When Yuta’s car was brought to them by the driver, Sicheng’s friends got in with Yuta at the driver’s seat and Ten beside him. But as Sicheng was about to open the rear passenger door, he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him away from the car and onto the curb. His heart froze knowing who it was. Sicheng caught a glimpse of his two friends’ evil expressions as they gave him a quick wave before the car sped off. He vowed to avenge his pride. He dared to look briefly at the person who claimed his waist with a strong arm. Taeyong’s lopsided grin and heated gaze made Sicheng shiver. His insides turned to liquid when Taeyong whispered in his ear. “Your friends _bought_ me for you. You can have me the whole night.”

Sicheng thought he would collapse on the pavement. His knees started knocking at each other. He mustered the strength to speak. “Look, Taeyong, my friends have this notion that I need ‘company’ to distract me. But I’m fine really. It’s all good. You can go on your way and I’ll go mine.”

“I’m not about to waste a great fuck with someone so gorgeous when I can get one and be paid for it. Would you?” Taeyong said huskily into Sicheng’s ear and he shuddered. Taeyong continued with his fingers digging into Sicheng’s waist, “besides, I can think of many ways how to make those lips pucker up prettily.”

Sicheng could feel his face turn red. Sicheng’s heart must be bruised by now, from hammering against his rib cage. He swallowed and said, “Uh...I apologize for my friends’ behavior. But I don’t think...”

Sicheng wasn’t given the opportunity to finish the sentence as Taeyong swooped down and latched onto Sicheng’s parted lips with his own. Sicheng forgot that air was needed to sustain life as he felt Taeyong’s soft moist lips pull at his lower lip, suckling on it sensually.

Sicheng swooned gasping for air after Taeyong parted from him ending the kiss abruptly. Luckily Taeyong’s arm was supporting him and Sicheng felt Taeyong pull him against the latter’s body. Sicheng held on to his head. He was dazed both from the alcohol and Taeyong. _What the fuck is Taeyong doing to me, jeez. And why the fuck can’t...no won’t I stop him?_

“I’m taking you home. Let’s get a cab,” Taeyong suggested, looking thoughtful. “Then we’re taking a shower.”

“ _We_...what? No!”

Sicheng’s protests fell on deaf ears when Taeyong hailed a cab and gave him a little nudge to get in.

The cab ride was a quick one but Sicheng felt it took forever. He was already on edge. Sicheng shivered when Taeyong started to nibble on his earlobe.

“Why are you so tasty? So luscious and you smell so damn good. Like strawberries.”

“P-please, Taeyong...” Sicheng begged. This was all so overwhelming for Sicheng that he can hardly think straight.

“Please what? More?” Taeyong said huskily and traced the crevices of Sicheng’s ear with his tongue.

Sicheng felt shivers travel down his spine as Taeyong let his lips slide down the side of his neck and he let out an involuntary sigh before he could speak.

“Taeyong, w-wait...”

The cab stopped at the designated address and after paying the driver, Sicheng found himself being tugged at by Taeyong impatiently. “So where’s your place?”

Sicheng sighed, his head spinning. “Wait, are we really...”

Taeyong looked him straight in the eye and said, “I want you badly and you obviously want me too, what else is there to say?”

Sicheng felt himself nod and lead Taeyong up to his apartment. He must be drunk, for this is in no way how he would have handled things without alcohol. But Taeyong was right. Sicheng wanted him desperately. Why, he had no idea.

Inside his apartment Sicheng found himself being manhandled by Taeyong once more as he was grabbed by the arms and held against Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong’s kiss was urgent, fevered almost, driving Sicheng senseless. He felt Taeyong bite on his lower lip lightly and caress it with his tongue. Sicheng felt his knees wobble. He was buzzed from alcohol and now drunk from Taeyong’s kisses.

When they parted Taeyong held Sicheng’s gaze and said, “you...you’re like a drug. How can I want you so much?”

“I...honestly, I feel the same,” Sicheng admitted, smiling shyly and looking at Taeyong.

Taeyong smiled back and said, “I knew it.” Taeyong kissed Sicheng once more, thoroughly, caressing his lips lightly with his wet tongue.

After Taeyong broke off from the kiss Sicheng felt a little dizzy and felt the room swim before his eyes, blaming it on the alcohol.

“Are you alright?” Taeyong asked concernedly, cupping Sicheng’s face.

Sicheng nodded, slightly taken aback at Taeyong’s sudden gentle demeanor and said, “a little. I guess that Long Island Iced Tea didn’t sit well.”

“Where’s your room?” Taeyong asked promptly, his gaze fixed on Sicheng.

Sicheng pointed the direction with his chin and Taeyong put his arm around Sicheng’s waist as they walked to the bedroom.

Taeyong closed the door behind them and led Sicheng to the bed to sit. “Wait here, I’ll get you some water. Or do you have coffee?”

Sicheng had to smile. This was another side of Taeyong he was seeing. “Water is fine, it’s in the fridge in the kitchen.”

Sicheng watched Taeyong go out of the room to get water. He thought seeing Taeyong here, in his home was unbelievable. Just earlier he was heartbroken from his ex and now he was attracted to someone else.  Odd that it felt like ages ago.

Taeyong returned with some bottled water and placed them on the nightstand. He opened one and handed it to Sicheng which the latter drank. Taeyong stood watching him and Sicheng felt conscious of Taeyong’s scrutiny.

“Better?” Taeyong asked and Sicheng nodded, looking at Taeyong. “Come on, let’s wash out that buzzed feeling in the shower.”

“What?” Sicheng sputtered.

Taeyong ignored Sicheng and pulled him up from the bed. He took Sicheng in his arms and they kissed tentatively, as if to discover and explore. Sicheng forgot all protests as the kiss deepened, the wet friction of their lips sent Sicheng reeling. He let his hands go around Taeyong’s neck and ran his hands through the soft pink hair.

Sicheng felt Taeyong’s hands push up his shirt, feeling up and caressing his body. He broke from the kiss to gaze at Sicheng and pulled the shirt over his head. Sicheng swallowed hard when he felt Taeyong unbuckling his belt. One by one, Sicheng’s clothing fell on a pile by his feet. Then Taeyong took off his own clothing. For a moment they both marveled at the other’s slim bodies and the lithe contours and ridges.

Taeyong took Sicheng’s hand and led him to thru the open door of the bathroom. Taeyong went in the shower after fixing the temperature to his preference. Sicheng watched in amazement as the water trickled down Taeyong’s body and his hard cock. Swallowing hard, Sicheng felt like he was in a dream and none of this is real.

Taeyong then looked as Sicheng hovering by the sink, wide-eyed like a lamb about to be slaughtered. Taeyong smiled devilishly and commanded, “come in here, kitten.”

Sicheng felt like a puppet as he followed the order. They were both under the shower, water making their bodies glisten and sleek. Taeyong took the sponge and poured the liquid soap  over it then began to scrub on it on Sicheng’s body, paying attention to every crevice. Sicheng’s breath hitched when the sponge made contact with his hard cock. Taeyong smiled amused at Sicheng’s reactions. After adding more soap, Taeyong handed it over to Sicheng and said, “do me.”

Sicheng did as he was told, scrubbing the smooth skin. He couldn’t stop himself as he bent his head to take Taeyong’s nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue swirling around it. Taeyong moaned and raked his hands into Sicheng’s wet hair. Sicheng licked and sucked till it was hard and taut. He did the same on the other nipple and Taeyong started moaning and scratching his shoulders.

Sicheng went further down to the abdomen, nibbling and nipping as he went lower. When he came to scrubbing off Taeyong’s shaft, Sicheng feeling more daring, knelt before Taeyong and ran his hands along the shapely legs. Sicheng put away the sponge and looked up at Taeyong. Taeyong watched through his lashes as Sicheng held the hard cock in his hands. He tentatively gave a lick at the tip and Taeyong gasped. Sicheng then ran his tongue along the underside of the cock, tasting the water as it dribbled down the hard organ. Sicheng then let his tongue glaze over Taeyong's scrotum and ran it back up to the tip. Taeyong shuddered as Sicheng did so repeatedly.

Taeyong groaned when Sicheng took the head into his mouth, puckering up his lips while he slowly bobbed his head, applying pressure on it. Sicheng sucked hard and let his tongue slide and lick on Taeyong’s shaft while in his mouth and caressed Taeyong's scrotum, fondling it while his mouth savored Taeyong's hard phallus. Taeyong groaned and held Sicheng’s head, grabbing at the rust colored hair when Sicheng took all of him, holding onto Taeyong’s thighs for support. Taeyong started pumping into Sicheng’s mouth, moaning every time he hit the back of Sicheng’s throat. Sicheng gagged a little, tears gathering at each corner of his eyes, as the hard cock was thrust repeatedly into his mouth and filled with Taeyong’s secretion. Sicheng had some difficulty breathing as water was trickling down his face and nose but Sicheng slackened his jaw and tried to accommodate the whole length. As Taeyong thrust his hot cock in Sicheng's mouth, the latter let his tongue slither on the hard intrusion, gathering as much saliva to let it slide in and out easily. Taeyong's moans drowned Sicheng's gagging sounds as the latter was fucked hard in his mouth. He was so aroused by the rough act that he involuntarily touched himself. Taeyong saw this and he seemed to be turned on by the sight, tightening his grasp on Sicheng's hair and shoved into Sicheng's mouth harder and faster. Sicheng choked on Taeyong’s thrusting, but he let the cock invade his mouth, lips now red and slightly swollen.

“Oh fuck, kitten your mouth feels so fucking good,” Taeyong groaned, eyes shut tightly in the throes of passion. “Fuck, I’m cumming...”

Taeyong pushed in deeper, grabbing at Sicheng’s head as he unloaded his semen into Sicheng’s mouth. Saliva intermixed with water and cum dribbled down Sicheng's chin and neck and Taeyong jerked and felt spasms while Sicheng slowly let his mouth slide over the softening cock repeatedly. Sicheng could hear Taeyong’s grunting over the slurping lapping sounds he created as he finished savoring Taeyong’s softening cock.

Taeyong pulled Sicheng up and kissed the latter wetly, his tongue invading the wet crevice filled with his own fluids, tasting himself. Sicheng clung onto Taeyong, his hands sliding along the wet taut skin. He groaned when Taeyong slid down his hands down Sicheng’s back and grabbed his buttocks, pressing it against Taeyong’s groin. Taeyong let his mouth graze across Sicheng’s jaw to his ear and nibbled at it.

“You caught me by surprise, kitten,” Taeyong whispered in Sicheng’s ear. “But we’ve just started. I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

The promise made Sicheng’s heart throb against his chest. Taeyong broke off from Sicheng and reached for the taps to turn off the shower. Sicheng took the towels from the rack and dried the water off of them while Taeyong started to plant light feathery kisses on Sicheng’s neck making it difficult for Sicheng to focus on his task, opting to drop the towel and wrap his arms around Taeyong’s waist, grinding and pressing his groin onto Taeyong’s.

Taeyong led Sicheng onto the bed while they kissed and touched intermittently. Sicheng lay on his back pressed into the mattress when Taeyong lay on top of him, aligning himself between Sicheng’s legs. The sensation brought Sicheng witless as Taeyong started grinding his groin against Sicheng’s own hard organ. Sicheng could feel him getting hard again so soon. Taeyong kissed him thrusting his tongue deep into Sicheng’s mouth and the latter suckled on it hungrily as he felt Taeyong’s hands travel down his body to enclose his hand on the aching cock. Sicheng moaned and writhed on Taeyong’s fondling.

Taeyong left Sicheng’s mouth to let his own traverse down Sicheng’s throat. He let his tongue graze on Sicheng’s Adam's apple, to the dip where his pulse is strong and the collarbones and further down till he encountered Sicheng’s nipple. Sicheng squirmed as he felt Taeyong’s tongue lapping at his nipple, teasing it with circular motions and did the same on the other. Sicheng groaned in pleasure at Taeyong’s tongue and hand caressing his hard shaft. Sicheng raked his nails on Taeyong's back, moaning in ecstasy.

Taeyong caressed Sicheng’s lips with his delicate hand then stuck his index finger into Sicheng’s open mouth. Sicheng sucked on it greedily, playing his tongue around it. Taeyong took his digit out of Sicheng's mouth and slid his hand down the latter's crack. When he felt Taeyong caress his orifice Sicheng twitched. Taeyong then let his mouth slide down across Sicheng’s abdomen, then nibbled on his pelvic area, inner thighs and finally Taeyong took Sicheng’s cock in his hand and licked the leaking tip, letting his tongue circle around the head. Sicheng moaned at the sensual pleasure from the finger teasing his ass and Taeyong’s tongue creating friction on the skin fold just below the tip of his cock. Sicheng shuddered crying out in pleasure when Taeyong took him in his mouth and started bobbing his head, moaning onto his cock to create vibrations. Sicheng was mindless now, wriggling in ecstasy. Then it suddenly stopped and he groaned in protest.

“Patience, kitten. We’ve only just begun.”

Sicheng watched Taeyong as he stood up to go to the nightstand and rummage through the drawers till he found what he was looking for. Then he returned to the bed and knelt beside Sicheng’s head.

“Suck me, kitten.”

Sicheng did as he was told, taking in Taeyong’s semi-soft cock in his mouth, suckling hard and letting his tongue lap back and forth on the tip’s slit. Taeyong groaned, “God, that feels fucking good.”

Sicheng felt Taeyong bend over after lubricating his fingers and shifted so he lay on his side beside Sicheng. Sicheng’s breath hitched when he felt Taeyong’s fingers circling around his hole and mewled while sucking Taeyong greedily, saliva dribbling down his chin and throat as Taeyong thrust into Sicheng’s mouth. Sicheng moaned as Taeyong began licking the head of his cock, teasing the slit and finally sucking on it. Sicheng moaned in pleasure as he felt Taeyong's mouth enclosing him while he bobbed his head on Taeyong's hard length repeatedly.

Sicheng had to stop sucking on Taeyong and cried out when he felt Taeyong slowly push a finger inside him. “Aaahh...Tae-Taeyong...I’ve never...mmmhhhh...”

Sicheng reveled at the intrusion, his orifice tightening around the finger. It was immensely pleasurable, the sensation highly erotic. Sicheng took Taeyong into his mouth once more and couldn’t say anything else as he moaned on Taeyong’s cock. He felt the finger pushing in deeper and hit his prostate and he let out a guttural sound. Then Taeyong started licking and sucking on Sicheng’s hard shaft once more. They moaned and groaned interchangeably as they sucked and licked on each other’s cocks. Sicheng moistened his finger and started caressing Taeyong's anus. Taeyong groaned as Sicheng teased the hole while he licked and kept on bobbing his head on Taeyong's cock.

Sicheng writhed and squirmed at Taeyong’s fingers as he felt another finger slide in. The sensation, the tight invasion and hot fire building up from his abdomen was almost maddening. The constant pressure applied on his prostate and Taeyong’s sucking as he repeatedly pulled up and went down on his phallus and fondling on his scrotum was too much. But then Taeyong stopped momentarily letting Sicheng recover while he slid another sleek finger on Sicheng's perineum. Sicheng gasped and breathed laboriously as Taeyong continued his ministrations.

"Taeyong...I'm cumming...oh God..." Sicheng groaned as he felt his orgasm and spilling his seed into Taeyong's mouth. It was highly erotic, Taeyong licking on his cock as he came while Sicheng continued his hard sucking on Taeyong's now throbbing and hard shaft was mind-blowing to him as he writhed in pleasure.

Finally when the spasms were over, Taeyong shifted and placed himself between Sicheng’s legs, parting them to accommodate him.

“Taeyong... wait...I’m aaaahhh”

Sicheng squealed in pleasure as he felt Taeyong’s finger penetrate him once more, still highly sensitized by his recent orgasm.

“Fuck kitten, you’re so tight.”

Sicheng could only gasp and groan as he felt Taeyong add another finger. “Oh God...Taeyong... I’ve never been...mmmhhh...”

Sicheng couldn’t say anymore as Taeyong sought his lips, kissing him lustfully, using his tongue to caress Sicheng’s lips. Sicheng felt Taeyong massaging his prostate once more as the latter’s long fingers easily reached it. He wailed as the fingers tantalizingly started pumping and he could feel himself hardening once more. Taeyong left Sicheng’s mouth to lick his earlobe.

“Never been fucked before, kitten? Then allow me to show you pleasure,” Taeyong said hoarsely into Sicheng’s ear.

Taeyong took out his sleek fingers and lubricated himself then crawled on top of Sicheng, with his elbows supporting him partly. Sicheng watched Taeyong nervously, their gazes held, hotly and lustfully as Taeyong aimed at Sicheng’s moist hole and pushed in slowly. Sicheng froze, gasping at the pain and pleasure. The mixed sensation shocking him as Taeyong stretched him with his cock. He failed to mention he was a virgin and Taeyong was his first, taking him at will without thought. But Sicheng knew he wanted it badly, groaning as Taeyong inched in deeper. It was a very tight fit.

“Fuck...oh fuck it feels so good,” Taeyong groaned as he thrust into Sicheng to the hilt. “Fuck you’re so fucking tight.”

He toppled on top of Sicheng, burying the latter into the mattress and started kissing Sicheng’s ear. Sicheng wrapped his arms around Taeyong and bit into his shoulder to prevent from crying out. They stayed that way for a moment, Sicheng savoring the feeling of Taeyong inside him. He could feel Taeyong’s cock throbbing and it felt more erotic and amatory as the pain started to pass.

“Taeyong...m-move...”

Taeyong lifted his head and gazed lustfully at Sicheng as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, ever so gently. The sensation it created sent Sicheng reeling as they stared at each other moaning from ecstasy.

Taeyong put his finger in his mouth, licking it with his tongue then thrust it into Sicheng’s open mouth. Sicheng closed his mouth around it and sucked hungrily, as if to intensify the pleasure he felt with Taeyong’s cock now driving in slightly faster inside him and Taeyong’s finger in his mouth. Taeyong stared at Sicheng with wanton arousal as his finger teased Sicheng’s tongue. He was filled with overwhelming desire and Sicheng saw it in his eyes. Taeyong licked Sicheng’s lips while his finger was still inside and kissed him lustily, groaning with immense pleasure at the tight fit.

The thrusting became faster, harder as they both were filled with the hot fire of sensual pleasure engulfing them. Taeyong left Sicheng’s mouth, letting his own trail down to Sicheng’s neck and he bit on the soft skin, making Sicheng gasp. Sicheng’s hand reached down on Taeyong’s buttocks and spanked him, driving Taeyong to thrust deeper and harder, moaning. Sicheng did so repeatedly until red welts appeared.

“Fuck kitten, what are you doing to me,” Taeyong groaned into Sicheng’s throat as his hips thrust faster.

“That’s for making me a bottom when I’m a top.”

“Wha-aahh,” Taeyong wailed as Sicheng slapped on his ass once more. “But you’re a tasty bottom now...aaaahhh.” Taeyong cried out due to pleasure as more whipping came from Sicheng’s palm. Taeyong sought Sicheng’s lips and kissed him hotly, wetly and lustfully, their tongues fighting for more friction.

The soft abrasion of Taeyong’s abdomen on Sicheng’s cock served as another layer of delight and Sicheng sensed he was near.

“I’m close...” cried Sicheng and he moaned in protest as Taeyong pulled out of Sicheng. Then Sicheng gasped as Taeyong almost roughly turned him over on his stomach and penetrated Sicheng from behind and aligned his body, laying over Sicheng's back while he thrust into Sicheng. Sicheng cried out in pleasure as Taeyong's cock kept on hitting his prostate, the sensation incredible. Taeyong kept on thrusting into Sicheng as he nibbled on the latter's shoulder.

Sicheng groaned into the pillow as Taeyong slid his hand underneath Sicheng and starting pumping his fist on Sicheng’s throbbing dick.

It didn’t take long for Sicheng tensed up as he felt the hot sensation from his abdomen explode throughout his being. He came writhing into Taeyong’s hand, his seed squirting and painting streaks on his abdomen and Taeyong’s fist. Taeyong took his hand  from between them and licked off some of Sicheng’s cum then thrust the fingers coated with Sicheng’s secretion into Sicheng’s mouth. Sicheng sucked greedily, finding pleasure in Taeyong’s erotic behavior.

After a few more thrusts, Taeyong spilled his seed inside Sicheng as he let out a guttural sound, flopping onto Sicheng’s back and burying his head into the crook of Sicheng’s neck. They were panting, sleek with sweat and cum and saliva as they sought each other’s mouths and kissed thoroughly as Taeyong pulled slowly out of Sicheng and turned Sicheng over to embrace him. Taeyong gazed at Sicheng’s glowing face. The sparkling eyes, swollen red lips, light blush of pink on the cheeks and the pearly beads of perspiration across his nose and forehead made him more beautiful.

“You look so damned pretty after being fucked hard, kitten.”

Sicheng forced them to roll over, shifting so that Taeyong was underneath him, studying the flushed face with piercing eyes glistening and red lips that Taeyong lusciously ran his tongue over.

“You’re more beautiful Taeyong. You’re a tease and a great fuck. But next time, it will be my turn to fuck you senseless.”

“Really now,” Taeyong said naughtily. “ _Next time_....does that mean we’re dating now?”

Sicheng flushed, flustered under Taeyong’s scrutiny. “I mean... that’s if...unless...”

“Then you’ll be my first top,” Taeyong said seductively, sultry eyes locking with Sicheng’s.

“I can’t wait...” Sicheng said and kissed Taeyong lustily.

They both knew then this won't be their last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was supposed to be longer and it had a plot, but seeing as it already is more than 7000 words, i ditched the plot and cut it short lol... anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this. it gave me much pain and discomfort from too much feels writing this lmao XD


End file.
